NCIS LA : Solitary Man
by mimi yuy1
Summary: D'affaires en affaires, le lieutenant Marty Deeks ne cesse de prouver sa valeur et son courage. Pourtant rares sont les instants où ses collègues du NCIS semblent en prendre acte. C'est finalement au gré de ses rencontres avec nombre d'inconnus lui prodiguant eux, soins ou attention que ses collègues du NCIS ouvriront enfin les yeux... (Pas de Densi ici)
1. Chapter 1

Une fanfic que je prévoyais à l'origine publier durant l'été dernier, à la fin de la saison 4. Mais le dernier épisode ayant été ce qu'il a été, une toute autre histoire (« Broken Arrow » pour ne pas la nommer) m'en a totalement empêché lol. Du coup, c'est dix mois après le début de son écriture, que je publie enfin le premier chapitre de cette fic indépendante de mon arc Densi !

Ici, je souhaite prendre le parti que la Police de LA n'est pas tant indifférente du sort de leur lieutenant de Police… au contraire du NCIS ! Car si j'ai beaucoup apprécié la saison 4, elle n'en restait pas moins encore plus bourrée que les précédentes d'un manque flagrant d'attention des trois agents du NCIS pour leur flic maison. Anniversaire oublié, désintérêt de ses capacités, toujours victime de leurs moqueries tout aussi constantes qu'au premier jour, alors que cela fait déjà 3 ans qu'ils bossent tous ensemble !

Donc pour rappel et ne pas prendre les lecteurs par surprise, je précise que ce qui va suivre est cette fois-ci TOTALEMENT dénué de Densi ! (Même si Kensi ne sera pas une harpie, elle n'en restera pas moins parfois, comme les autres... blessante envers Deeks)

Pour autant, affaire après affaire, Deeks rencontrera toujours plus de soutien inattendu et geste d'amitié de tout un tas d'inconnus qui au bout du chemin, contribueront à leur manière à ouvrir les yeux de ses équipiers du NCIS sur leur propre comportement.

Vous souhaitant une bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre, se voulant prologue.

.

* * *

**SOLITARY MAN**

* * *

.

**Partie 1**

.

Marchant sur le sol sableux du désert des Mojaves, la silhouette poussiéreuse et filiforme d'un homme blond progressa lentement. Pas après pas, mètre après mètre, la figure fantomatique progressait d'un rythme abominablement lent, mais continu.

Il ne s'arrêterait plus. Il se l'était promis. Dut-il finalement s'écrouler mort, droit dans ses bottes ! Enfin… droit dans des godasses dégueulasses qui ne lui appartenaient même pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, il comptait bien poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à enfin trouver trace de vie. Là était sa seule chance de survie, aussi faible soit-elle en agissant de la sorte.

Déjà un jour et une nuit qu'il marchait de la sorte au cœur de l'un des plus grands déserts situés sur le continent Nord américain. Et indéniablement, cette région sauvage et abandonnée de toute vie n'était pas faite pour lui. En ce second jour de marche, son cerveau fiévreux lui projetait ce souvenir d'un livre de Stephen King lu dans sa jeunesse. Où une bande de mômes sans futurs avaient entrepris une marche mortelle d'où il ne pouvait en rester qu'un. Jamais il n'aurait cru devoir vivre un tel supplice, sans même supporter la moindre concurrence à ses côtés.

Les lèvres craquelées de soif, il maudissait un peu plus encore que la veille ce foutu soleil qui desséchait son corps et brûlait sa peau. C'était un tel contraste avec la torture subite peu avant durant la nuit, quand le froid glacial l'avait saisi d'une poigne indescriptible. En son deuxième jour d'affrontement des éléments, plus que la chaleur ou le vent desséchant tout sur son passage. C'est le feu sur sa peau nue, produit par le soleil brûlant qui le blessait plus que tout. Ça et une soif indescriptible lui brûlant une gorge râpée par la poussière de sable qu'il ne cessait d'avaler contre son gré…

Il connaissait, comme tout à chacun, la célèbre règle des trois. La mort survenait après 3 minutes sans oxygène, 3 jours sans eau ou 3 semaines sans nourriture. Mais cette théorie tendait à varier en fonction des éléments extérieurs. Et en l'occurrence, marcher dans un désert californien depuis plus de 24H n'était pas un critère des plus optimistes. Sans compter que sur une superficie de 40.000 km², il lui suffisait de marcher dans la mauvaise direction pour se perdre à jamais dans cette grande étendue désertique…

Désireux d'échapper à l'insolation meurtrière, il avait au moins eu le réflexe de se procurer la chemise de l'une de ses victimes avant d'entreprendre son long périple, pour s'en protéger la tête. Il s'obligeait tout autant à conserver son tee-shirt que la chaleur le poussait pourtant à vouloir ôter, tant le simple contact du vêtement synthétique le brûlait à chaque mouvement, aussi sûrement que les rayons du soleil. Dieu seul savait tout ce qu'il aurait donné pour posséder à cet instant une paire de lunettes, tant ses yeux clairs étaient photosensibles. À se demander comment tous ces cowboys du Far West d'un autre temps n'avaient pas tous finis aveugles en chevauchant dans pareille contrée de m...

Ayant conservé dans ses mains l'unique petite bouteille d'eau qu'il avait pu trouver avant sa fuite - hélas bien trop vite terminée, la veille au soir - il se demandait sincèrement, s'il ne devait pas tenter de se lancer dans un plan à la « Man vs Wild ». Du genre pisser dans la bouteille pour stimuler une condensation et obtenir par la même de l'eau pure… Sauf que pour ce genre de plan, encore fallait-il n'avoir pas tant sué qu'aucune goutte ne serait à même de sortir de lui par ce biais-là.

En attendant, si son cerveau frôlait la combustion et que les visions ne cessaient plus de s'imposer à lui depuis le matin. C'est en titubant, au bout de ses forces, que le jeune homme crut de nouveau voir un mirage en apercevant non loin de lui une longue enfilade d'asphaltes. S'y dirigeant, même si ce n'était qu'une chimère, le jeune homme ne s'imagina pas sauvé, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ses yeux lui permirent de voir distinctement des véhicules et qu'il ressente finalement dans ses jambes flageolantes les tremblements générés par un semi-remorque poussé à grande vitesse.

Enfin !

Il était de retour à la civilisation !

Retrouvant un sursaut d'énergie à cette certitude, le naufragé du désert marcha aussi vite que ses muscles privés de toute ressource le lui permirent, pour finalement atteindre le bord du bitume et s'y écrouler sur ses genoux.

Il avait réussi !

Il avait réussi à éliminer ses ravisseurs, et mieux encore à atteindre un lieu de passage !

Ôtant son turban improvisé pour essuyer ses larmes de bonheur. Son rire de joie dévia très vite en un rire d'hystérie totale, le dessèchement de sa gorge le poussant à terminer cet instant d'allégresse par une quinte de toux qu'il crut bien suffisante pour l'achever sans plus de protocole. Quelle ironie se serait de finir de la sorte, arrivé si près de sa délivrance.

Mais enfin, sa bonne étoile eut pitié de lui. Car à peine se tordait-il de douleur sous sa toux déchirante, qu'un poids lourd de bonne taille s'arrêtait sur le bas coté, tout aussitôt suivi d'un 4x4 noir de luxe.

Au moins - supposa-t-il - si son physique hors norme donnait toujours le change face aux mauvais garçons, qui ne voyaient jamais en lui un flic. Il n'en restait pas moins que monsieur et madame tout le monde le prenait généralement pour un surfeur… à cet instant échoué bien loin de ses terres de prédilection.

Aussitôt, le camionneur arrivé à son niveau lui proposa de se désaltérer en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau tiède qu'il manqua de boire d'une traite, si l'homme ne l'avait pas stoppé au bout du tiers. C'est l'autre inconnu, sans doute un homme d'affaire au vu de son costume de qualité qui lui proposa de le prendre en stop pour le déposer aux Urgences de la ville.

Acceptant sans mal cette proposition salvatrice, le blond se laissa guider vers le siège passager, appréciant sans honte la fraîcheur imprégnant le lieu clos. Que soit louée la sainto-saint climatisation. À peine fut-il assit, observant presque absent le camion reprendre sa route, son bienfaiteur referma la porte passager avant de reprendre sa place derrière le volant, non sans avoir récupéré un vêtement sur la plage arrière.

- Enfilez ce sweat, où vous allez souffrir d'un choc thermique.

- Merci.

Se nichant dans le chandail, trop grand, ainsi tendu, il but de nouveau un bon tiers de la bouteille offerte. Dieu que cela faisait du bien.

Toussant toutefois de nouveau sous cet afflux trop rapide de liquide, il réalisa seulement être observé avec insistance par son conducteur improvisé n'ayant toujours pas repris la route.

- Auriez-vous un portable avec vous ? réussit-il à bredouiller, un tremblement le prenant subitement dans tout son corps.

- Bien sûr.

- Puis-je appeler la police ?

- 911 ?

- Non. Un numéro du district de LA.

- Je vous écoute.

Sous sa dictée, son inconnu - puisqu'il ne s'était toujours pas présenté, tandis que lui-même n'avait pas expliqué les raisons de sa présence sur le bord d'une route traversant le désert - pianota rapidement le numéro sur son clavier numérique positionné sur le tableau de bord.

Ils n'eurent qu'à attendre une sonnerie pour obtenir un correspondant.

- LAPD, j'écoute. énonça la voix d'une opératrice.

- Lieutenant Marty Deeks du District central, je souhaiterais parler au lieutenant Bates.

- Pouvez-vous me confirmer votre identité ?

Citant sans mal son numéro d'identification, n'ayant nul besoin d'avoir sa plaque avec lui pour la fournir de tête, il ne fut guère surpris qu'à cet échange, l'homme l'ayant pris en charge affiche tout aussitôt une attitude plus sereine tout en reprenant enfin la route. Une réaction que le flic qu'il était comprenait sans mal. C'était déjà particulièrement heureux qu'aucun des deux hommes venus à son aide sur ce bord de route ne l'ait fouillé. Auquel cas, la présence d'un pistolet armé coincé dans sa ceinture et camouflé dans son dos, auraient pu les faire fuir avant même qu'ils ne lui portent secours.

Ayant obtenu l'assurance de Bates que des hommes à lui viendraient le retrouver à l'hôpital où on le conduisait, Deeks afficha lui-même enfin un peu plus de relâchement dans son maintien.

Finalement, ce cauchemar débuté la veille à l'aube allait bel et bien prendre fin.

- Avec notre empressement à vous emporter aux urgences, je n'ai pas pris le temps de me présenter. Peter Highman. Je suis en voyage d'affaires pour ma firme.

- Lt. Marty Deeks. Flic perdu au milieu du désert.

- Puis-je en connaître la raison ?

- Désolé de vous décevoir, mais pour tout dire, je n'en sais rien moi-même.

Et c'était peu dire.

Grimaçant au conducteur devant ce constat des plus pathétiques, Deeks retrouva le sourire à la réponse amusée qu'il obtient pour tout retour.

- Effectivement, vous me voyez terriblement déçu... Moi qui pensais pouvoir me vanter dès demain d'avoir récupéré un touriste oublié par son groupe pour avoir été pisser trop longtemps derrière un cactus...

NCIS - LA

C'est ainsi, sous un petit entretien tranquille et léger - que l'homme d'affaires amena Deeks en moins de deux heures jusqu'aux urgences de l'hôpital le plus proche de leur rencontre. Mais plus surprenant, l'homme prit alors le temps de rester à ses côtés tandis que les urgentistes le prenaient en charge. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que les deux policiers envoyés par Bates les rejoignent dans la chambre où l'on venait de l'installer.

- Merci pour tout, Peter.

- Je vous en pris, ce n'était pas grand-chose.

- Tout le monde n'aurait pas pris le risque d'embarquer ainsi un inconnu dans mon état en auto-stop, ni encore moins le temps de rester à ses côtés aussi longtemps.

- Remarquez que je n'ai pas redémarré avant de savoir que vous étiez flic.

- Une affection particulière pour nous autres la flicaille ?

- Il se peut qu'il y ait un peu de ça.

- Sans déc ? Y'a des flics dans votre famille ?

- Non. Mais il s'avère que j'ai pu profiter dans ma jeunesse de la gentillesse et du professionnalisme de l'un des vôtres. Considérez donc mon aide comme ma manière de remercier votre corps d'arme. Et puis, je n'avais rien à faire avant demain matin.

Amusé par la fin de sa réponse, Marty Deeks le lui concéda, tandis que ses collègues les rejoignaient enfin. Ces derniers prirent rapidement la déposition de son sauveteur avant de le libérer - non sans quelques derniers remerciements de Deeks pour son aide. C'était appréciable que de parfaits inconnus soient si soucieux de vous rendre service sans rien attendre en retour.

Soupirant, Deeks prit alors à son tour le temps d'expliquer les évènements l'ayant finalement conduit en ces lieux. L'un des deux flics repartis aussitôt au central, les deux rapports en poche. Tandis que le second resta à ses côtés le temps qu'il assimile deux nouvelles poches de fluide vouées à l'aider à se réhydrater au plus vite.

Une heure plus tard, son garde-chiourme était remplacé par l'arrivée d'un inspecteur de police dépêché sur place pour lui faire signer son rapport déjà retranscrit sur les formulaires adéquats et ainsi lui éviter de lui imposer un passage au poste de police.

- Inspecteur Snow. Je suis en charge de votre affaire. Sachez que dès à présent une équipe de police vient d'être diligentée sur les lieux de votre rétention au cœur du désert. Vos indications étaient suffisamment précises pour qu'ils n'aient pas à tourner sans fin avec l'hélico. La police judiciaire va y faire ses contrôles pour valider votre déclaration. Mais des premières traces trouvées sur place, rapports transmis par le médecin qui vous a ausculté et témoignage de l'homme vous ayant ramené ici. Je pense que je n'aurais aucun mal à confirmer vos dires.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi. soupira Deeks, reposant contre les épais coussins qu'une jolie infirmière lui avait procurés le temps de son traitement.

- En attendant, si vous souhaitez rentrer, malgré la contre-indication médicale, j'ai déjà pour ordre de vous ramener chez vous.

- Ça, c'est sympa.

Ayant rapidement signé son billet de sortie, obtenant pour consignes de continuer à se désaltérer régulièrement par petite quantité et de se reposer les prochaines 48H, Deeks rentra enfin chez lui, déposé comme convenu par son collègue.

Un saut chez sa voisine qui prenait soin de son chien quand elle ne le voyait pas rentrer, où Deeks prit le temps de câliner longuement l'animal avant de le laisser un peu plus longtemps chez la vieille femme - trop conscient que son état ne lui permettrait pas d'en prendre convenablement soin. Et c'est finalement près de 40H après son enlèvement qu'il fut de retour chez lui.

Voyant sur le buffet menant à sa porte d'entrée son téléphone toujours branché sur sa base de rechargement, ses clefs et arme de service, il se remit à penser aux évènements l'ayant mené à cette interminable marche de la mort.

Il n'aurait jamais deviné en ce samedi matin avoir tant besoin de ses trois pièces quand il était descendu chercher son courrier, avant de se préparer à aller surfer. Alors simplement habillé d'un pantalon de yoga et d'un tee-shirt, on l'avait enlevé pour l'emporter au plus profond du désert. C'était un mélange de chance et de hasard qui l'avait conduit à pouvoir se détacher de leur prise, combattre ses kidnappeurs, et finalement les tuer. Alors isolé au milieu de nulle part, sans aucun véhicule fonctionnel, ni même moyen de communication, il avait du se débrouiller seul pour rentrer. Juste... à quel prix ?

Épuisé comme il ne l'avait jamais été depuis des années, il s'apprêtait à envoyer un sms à Hetty et le reste de l'équipe pour les rassurer. Quand il réalisa surtout qu'il n'était toujours que dimanche soir. Sa mésaventure avait eu lieu durant un week-end de trois jours où chacun de ses équipiers du NCIS avait eu des projets et aucune intention de revoir les autres avant la reprise du boulot le lendemain matin.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait donc pas été recherché un instant par ses équipiers du NCIS, c'est le cœur lourd de la solitude qu'il s'épuisa sur son lit pour y tomber profondément endormi.

À suivre.

.

* * *

La suite directe à cette première mésaventure de Marty Deeks très bientôt.

Sachant que j'espère pouvoir updater (dans la mesure du possible, tout du moins u_u_) au mieux toutes les semaines. Mais donc le plus souvent tous les 15 jours pour cette fic-ci, car en alternance avec une autre histoire que j'aimerais aussi commencer à publier ^-^

mimi yuy


	2. Chapter 2

Parce que je n'arrive définitivement pas à trouver le temps de finir ce premier chapitre en raison d'un précédent week-end surchargé, et de semaines de travail interminable.

J'ai finalement choisi l'option de couper mes chapitres en deux pour en publier plus souvent.

Normalement, avec cette technique, je devrais pouvoir être plus réactive.

Donc par avance pardon pour ce mini chapitre et l'inaction qui le compose, car c'est clairement pas la meilleure moitié ^_^'''

En revanche un ÉNORME MERCI à tous, pour ces retours que vous m'avez envoyé !

Clairement, ça fou la pression lol

Pour info, la fic fera au moins une 20ène de chapitres avec pas moins de 8, 9 enquêtes qui se succéderont. Bref, j'en ai pour des mois, raison pour laquelle ça commence doucement ^-^

.

* * *

**SOLITARY MAN**

* * *

**.**

**Partie 2  
**

**.**

Si sa nuit fut plutôt longue. Après tout, il était tombé mort sain au creux de son lit, à peine de retour chez lui. Ce temps de repos ne suffit pourtant pas à balayer le voile d'épuisement imprégnant tout son corps. Aussi, tandis que son réveil sonnait au plus fort, le jeune flic envisagea sérieusement de rester niché sous ses couvertures, raison pour laquelle, il n'eut aucun scrupule à maltraiter le bouton-stop d'un coup de point... Il aurait ainsi du profiter d'un retour au silence paisible, si seulement son téléphone portable délaissé sur sa table de nuit avant de s'endormir n'avait subitement pris la relève sonnant soudainement avec tout autant d'insistance.

Décrochant en raison du numéro s'affichant sur l'écran, il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'une voix ferme l'intimait au silence.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous étiez attendu ce matin, comme le reste de l'équipe avant 9H à l'enclos ?

- Non Hetty, mais…

- Pas de mais, monsieur Deeks. J'aurais aimé penser que vous étiez sur le point d'arriver, juste retenu par quelques embouteillages imprévus. Mais le GPS de votre portable ne laisse hélas aucun doute. Aussi j'espère, pour votre propre intérêt, que vous êtes sur le point de fermer votre porte pour nous faire l'honneur de votre présence avec en poche une bonne excuse pour cet énième retard. Dois-je vous rappeler que cela s'est déjà répété chaque matin de la semaine passée ?

Observant enfin son réveil, Deeks réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pensé la veille à reprogrammer son réveil. Si bien qu'il était effectivement déjà 9H passé. S'il était bien en retard cette fois-ci, il aurait quand même aimé contredire cet état de fait pour la précédente semaine où une réorganisation de la police l'avait contraint à se rendre chaque matin au district central pour participer à des points d'équipe qu'il n'avait clairement pas demandé à suivre...

Soupirant lourdement, le jeune homme tenta d'obtenir un peu d'empathie, ou tout du moins, un accord pour prendre une journée de congé. Ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait beaucoup sollicité ces derniers mois.

- Hetty, vous savez par quoi je suis passé ce week-end ?

- Un grand garçon comme vous doit pouvoir gérer un week-end un peu chargé.

- Un peu chargé ? Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Arrêtez de faire l'enfant, lieutenant et bougez-vous. Je ne ferais pas de nouveaux rappels à l'ordre cette semaine !

Clignotant longuement des paupières pour s'éveiller, c'est quelque peu choqué de sa remarque, qu'il baragouinât quelques mots avant de constater impuissant la tonalité l'informant de la fin de la discussion. C'était clair. Il n'aurait pas droit à sa grasse matinée, ce matin-là.

Prenant sur lui, Deeks combattit sa lassitude pour se relever. Grimaçant aux courbatures et profonds hématomes dus aux coups échangés l'avant-veille avec ses ravisseurs, il se traîna sous la douche pour y trouver un peu d'aide au réveil. Suite à quoi, observant son visage devant le miroir, il choisit de passer un peu de crème hydratante colorante sur son visage, dans le but d'atténuer le plus gros des taches de rousseur et autres brûlures du soleil qui le couvrait. Un produit clairement destiné aux femmes. Mais cela fonctionnait tout aussi bien sur sa peau de bébé... Ce n'était pas une habitude qu'il irait crier sur tous les toits. Mais en sa qualité de flic sous couverture, il possédait à l'instar de nombreux hommes et femmes, une trousse de maquillage vouée à camoufler quand la situation l'imposait le plus gros des hématomes couvrant son visage.

Trop nauséeux pour avaler quoi que ce soit de solide, c'est finalement muni d'une bouteille d'eau qui ne le quittait plus depuis son retour à la civilisation, qu'il partit rejoindre son véhicule.

Si son week-end avait été une catastrophe totale, Deeks pouvait au moins remercier un semblant de retour à la chance en constatant que les perpétuels embouteillages matinaux n'étaient pas à leur optimum. Si bien qu'il arriva avec à peine trois quarts d'heure de retard sur l'horaire imposé par Hetty Lang, la directrice des lieux.

Sans surprise, il vit déjà en place ses trois équipiers ne cachant guère des sourires grandissant à sa seule vue. Habillé d'un jean propre, de la chemise la plus douce qu'il possédait pour ne pas raviver les bleus et violents coups de soleil le couvrant. Ainsi que d'une paire de lunettes de soleil aux verres opaques voués à protéger et camoufler ses yeux à moitié brûlés par le désert californien et pour lesquels aucun maquillage ne pourrait jamais rien faire. Se sachant fébrile et donc au maintien hasardeux, il savait surtout à cet instant, qu'il retournait l'image même du gars qui s'était murgé le week-end durant.

- Enfin décidé à se montrer ?

- Hé là. Regardez qui daigne nous offrir sa présence.

- T'as une sale gueule, partenaire.

Chacun allant de son bon mot, Deeks trop élimé n'eut ni la force, ni l'envie de faire le moindre effort ce matin-là. Il jugeait en faire déjà suffisamment par sa simple présence.

Aussi aveugle à leurs regards insistants et taquineries d'un autre âge, l'homme s'installa à son bureau.

Il espérait ardemment qu'aucune enquête d'importance ne débuterait tout aussitôt. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il aspirait trop à pouvoir profiter d'un temps de pause. Ne serait-ce que pour l'aider à finir ses écritures en retard – merci au LAPD qui lui imposait en sa qualité d'agent de liaison une double saisie et donc une double charge sur ses collègues qu'il devait pourtant assumer dans le même temps imparti, au risque de supporter quelques heures supplémentaires s'il ne s'en sortait pas.

Avec un peu de chance, peut-être aurait-il aussi un peu de temps à consacrer pour commencer quelques recherches sur ces inconnus qui l'avaient kidnappé devant chez lui. Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait pas à laquelle de ses précédentes affaires, ces hommes pouvaient être liés. Pour autant, s'il s'agissait de « gros bras » à la solde d'un plus gros poisson les ayant engagés pour une vendetta. Cela pouvait alors venir de n'importe qui ! Auquel cas, il aurait bien du mal à trouver l'origine de cette attaque sans plus d'indices que le néant actuel... Si seulement il avait pu ne pas tuer tous ses agresseurs, l'un d'eux aurait pu parler. Mais bien sûr aucun d'eux n'avait voulu coopérer le poussant à réagir en toute excessivité.

Restait l'hypothèse qu'il ait été une victime prise tout à fait au hasard. Après tout, même si avoir été saisi devant les boîtes aux lettres de son immeuble laissait penser qu'il était une cible choisie. Le fait qu'à aucun instant les hommes n'aient glissé qu'il connaissait son nom ou sa fonction de flic laissait place à un doute raisonnable.

Il était impatient d'avoir les premiers retours de la police sur leurs recherches dans le désert.

Peut-être devait-il d'ailleurs les rappeler ? Qu'avait dit l'inspecteur en charge de son affaire déjà ? À peine y pensait-il que son téléphone portable sonna pour le relier à celui-là même à qui il pensait.

- Lieutenant Marty Deeks ?

- C'est moi-même.

- Inspecteur Snow. Je vous ai rencontré hier aux urgences et ramené chez vous. Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

Plus que son timbre de voix, c'était son phrasé posé et respectueux qui ôta tout doute quant à son identité.

- Oui. J'hésitais justement à vous rappeler.

- Je suis heureux d'apprendre que je ne vous réveille pas dans ce cas. Bien. Je voulais commencer par vous informer que nous avions déjà trouvé l'identité des hommes que vous avez indiqué avoir tués.

- Et... ?

- Ces derniers étaient bien connus de nos services de police. Leurs casiers respectifs sont suffisamment impressionnants pour que nous n'ayons pas à douter de l'authenticité de votre témoignage et par extension sur la légitimité de vos actes.

Écoutant attentivement tout ce qui lui fut par la suite détaillé, Deeks fut rassuré d'obtenir la confirmation de ses doutes. Ce n'était clairement pas le lieutenant de police de LA qui avait été visé, ce matin-là. Mais un tout autre critère de sa personne qui avait poussé ces hommes à le choisir lui plutôt qu'un autre. Et la surprise de le découvrir n'avait pas de limite.

- Vous déconnez ?

- Pas une seconde, lieutenant. La totalité des victimes de cette bande était des surfeurs émérites qu'ils avaient repérés sur les plages de Vénice avant de les enlever à leur domicile. Pensez-vous que cela ne vous correspond pas ? Vous ne surfez pas, même en de rares occasions ?

- Si. Chaque matin, si mon travail me le permet.

- Donc cette théorie reste tout aussi plausible avec vous ?

- Malheureusement… Je ne peux que vous le confirmer, oui.

- Bien. Nous allons poursuivre nos investigations en enquêtant sur l'entourage de vos victimes. Mais sachez d'hors et déjà que vous êtes déchargé de toute implication d'usage de violence inopportune. Le fait que vous n'étiez pas armé à votre enlèvement a grandement contribué à cette conclusion.

- Merci.

- Je ne vous cache pas que votre statut de flic vous a surtout très certainement sauvé la vie. Car à ce jour pas une de leur victime n'avait eu votre chance.

- Vous voulez dire ?

- Tous disparus. Au vu de votre témoignage, nous supposons qu'ils ont été tués puis abandonnés aux charognards au cœur du désert.

- Grand.

- Une dernière chose. Je sais que les médecins des urgences vous ont conseillé de rester au repos pour les prochaines 48H. Mais pensez-vous que vous pourriez passer par nos locaux d'ici la fin de journée ?

- Je ferais mon possible.

- Parfait. Alors à très vite, lieutenant.

- Hum…

Raccrochant, Deeks resta un long moment à fixer son téléphone. C'est qu'il n'y croyait toujours pas. Combien de chance avait-il d'être enlevé pour surfer et non en raison de son poste au sein du LAPD ou du NCIS ? Le pire c'est que cela sous-entendait qu'il s'était fait filer par des inconnus sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte... Après toutes ces leçons sur la sécurité dictées par Sam peu après qu'il se soit fait tirer au terme d'un footing... Nul doute que s'il en parlait à ses équipiers, il n'en finirait jamais d'en entendre parler.

Son attitude en retrait et son mutisme n'étant toutefois pas passé inaperçu au reste de l'équipe depuis son arrivée. Tous avaient écouté avec attention son côté de la discussion. Sauf que ses quelques mots n'avaient rien pu révéler du sujet même de son échange, ni même de l'identité de son interlocuteur.

Abandonnant toutefois rapidement le sujet - connaissant Deeks, il pouvait très bien s'agir des recommandations données au toiletteur de Monty au Palais du Toutou - Kensi se leva d'un bond, prête à livrer bataille au reste des donuts apportés plus tôt. Callen la suivie de près en quête d'une tasse de café, quand Sam le surprit d'une violente claque imposée à son dos douloureux.

- Alors, Deeks ! Pourquoi ce grand silence ?

- À ses lunettes sombres et teint brouillé. Je dirais qu'il souffre d'une mémorable Gueule de bois ? supposa Callen déjà de retour sa tasse à la main.

- T'as passé le week-end à boire et danser dans tous les clubs de la ville ? insista Sam.

- Plutôt à passer ses nuits devant leur porte. renchéris Kensi, agrémenté d'un rire peu féminin.

Deeks n'eut guère le temps de leur répondre qu'Éric sifflait fortement – l'écho du son strident du sifflet utilisé résonnant douloureusement dans ses oreilles.

Parce que bien évidemment, il fallait que leur semaine débute par une mission d'importance.

Inspirant profondément, le lieutenant de police se prépara à affronter ce qu'il ne doutait devenir une énième bien trop longue journée.

Aux yeux de sa partenaire figés sur lui avec force, il se força toutefois à retrouver son masque du joker. Sans quoi, il ne verrait jamais la fin de leurs remarques acerbes et taquineries. Or plus que tout, ce n'était vraiment pas le jour. Remerciant le port des lunettes, cela se limiterait pour la journée à afficher un sourire crétin et les laisser croire à la plus grande gueule de bois de l'année.

Arrivant bon dernier dans la salle d'OPS, il grimaça aux yeux acérés d'Hetty le fusillant du regard.

- Aurons-nous la joie de vous voir un peu plus actif que jusqu'ici, Lieutenant Deeks ?

- Allez-y ! Je suis à fond.

- Si vous le dites. Allez-y, Mlle Jones.

Suite à la présentation d'usage de l'analyste entrecoupée d'informations vidéo dénichées par Éric, ils s'enquirent à débuter une nouvelle enquête pour meurtre.

Pas quelque chose à laquelle on pouvait se réjouir. Mais vu de sa fenêtre, Deeks préférait de loin ce type d'investigation tranquille aux trafics d'armes et autres sujets plus explosifs dont ils étaient tristement habitués.

À suivre

.

* * *

Normalement la suite d'ici samedi soir ^-^

mimi yuy


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai grand besoin de votre aide ! À tous ceux qui comme moi, lisent des fanfics anglaises, je recherche désespérément à relire une fic dans laquelle Deeks est « abandonné » par le reste de l'équipe sur le terrain. Parce qu'il ne répond pas à leur demande de se presser de les rejoindre pour rentrer, Kensi, Sam et Callen pensent qu'il traîne et ne leur répond pas volontairement. Ce qui mène Kensi à finir par partir sans lui. Une fois de retour à l'OPS, Hetty leur demande « Où est Deeks ? ». Après qu'ils s'expliquent, elle leur annonce grave, que leur flic ainsi lâchement abandonné par son équipe s'est fait agresser sur place. N'ayant jamais pu répondre à leurs retours, car son oreillette était HS.

Je me suis subitement souvenu de cette histoire en écrivant ce chapitre. Mais pas moyen de la retrouver (or j'aurais bien aimé la relire pour m'assurer de ne pas la reproduire inconsciemment u_u). Donc si vous aviez une idée de son titre ou de qui l'aurait écrite... Je vous en serais infiniment reconnaissante ^-^'

Sur cet appel à l'aide, la suite (presque) directe des mésaventures de Marty Deeks ) !

.

* * *

**SOLITARY MAN**

* * *

**.**

**Partie 3  
**

**.**

L'enquête du jour s'était finalement avérée plus « civile » que « militaire » ou tout du moins plus « privée » que « nationale ». Une visite sur les lieux du crime, quelques témoignages et il semblait évident que le marine retrouvé mort avait été la victime d'un coup de couteau accidentel donné dans le cadre d'une violente dispute d'avec sa nouvelle fiancé. Une étrangère a priori très mal vue par ses voisines qui n'avaient guère hésité à l'affubler du qualificatif de putain...

Pour autant les indices laissés sur place n'avaient guère suffi à convaincre Deeks de sa culpabilité. Non seulement les témoins semblaient trop empreintes de jalousie et de racisme pour être entièrement objectives. Mais quand bien même la femme accusée avait elle eu un passé peu reluisant, le flic ne le sentait pas. C'était trop simple et incohérent à la fois. Des vêtements de femme présents dans la maison - lui valant le qualificatif de pervers de la part de sa partenaire pour avoir fouillé dans le tiroir à sous-vêtements - il n'avait rien trouvé de vulgaire pouvant adhérer aux propos des mégères du coin. Quant à la taille des sous-vêtements en question. Ils prouvaient sans mal que la demoiselle ne pesait pas plus de 45 kilos toute mouillée. Or, lui ne voyait pas comment elle aurait eu la force de planter une telle lame dans le cœur d'un militaire de carrière, en sa qualité de simple civile sans formation de combat particulière.

Évidemment, Sam jugeait qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance à cette femme qui avait sans doute séduit le marine pour prolonger son permis de séjour échouant dans le mois à venir... Si l'homme l'avait appris, il restait fort probable qu'elle l'ait bel et bien tué accidentellement au cours de la violente dispute clairement entendue par le voisinage.

Finalement, c'est Nell qui avait eu le dernier mot en dénichant au cours de la journée un retour vidéo filmant en arrière-fond les lieux du crime. (Merci à l'adolescent du quartier filmant en cachette une voisine trentenaire sans son accord.) On y voyait un homme sortir de la demeure tirant à bout de bras la fiancée du défunt, avant de partir au volant d'une Pontiac C'est alors finalement grâce à son kaléidoscope qu'Éric les avait lui conduit devant un entrepôt près des docks.

Entrepôts où ils se trouvaient à cet instant.

Si Sam et Callen étaient entrés de front, lui et Kensi avaient contourné les lieux pour prendre le suspect à revers s'il tentait de s'enfuir. Après avoir entendu quelques échanges de coups de feu entre les deux agents seniors et leur suspect, la réaction attendue ne tarda pas à subvenir, si ce n'était que la fuite eu lieu en voiture et non à pied.

- Kensi, Deeks, attention ! Ils se dirigent vers vous. les prévint G.

Aux aguets, les deux jeunes gens virent sans mal surgir le véhicule face à eux, après qu'il se soit extrait de l'entrepôt en défonçant la double porte vouée à faire entrer les poids lourds pour les délester de leur conteneur. Aussitôt, Kensi le mit en joue.

- NCIS !

Mais loin de ralentir, l'homme au volant accéléra plus encore.

- Kensi !

Distancé de plusieurs mètres, Deeks savait ne pas être suffisamment bien placé pour tenter le moindre tir sans risquer de toucher sa partenaire. À l'inverse cette dernière n'eut aucun mal à tirer par trois fois en direction du conducteur. Si bien qu'après avoir brisé le pare-brise, elle réussit avec sa dextérité habituelle à le toucher au torse.

Sous l'effet de la douleur, l'homme perdit aussitôt le contrôle de son véhicule. Si bien que le pied toujours au plancher, il poursuivit son chemin droit vers la baie.

Observant impuissant le véhicule serpenter vers l'océan, Deeks entendit le retour audio de Sam et Callen

- Aucune trace de la fille !

Ce qui n'avait rien de normal. Le réseau de vidéo surveillance des lieux les avaient informés qu'ils étaient bien entrés à deux dans le site. Depuis lors, ni Nell, ni Éric n'avaient vu personne en resortir. Réfléchissant rapidement, Deeks comprit qu'il ne pouvait y avoir alors qu'une seule explication. L'évidence étant même subitement criante, c'est sans un mot qu'il détala de sa position pour le sprint de sa vie, en direction du véhicule chutant au même instant dans l'océan.

- Deeks ?

Surprise de son départ en trombe, Kensi observa médusée son partenaire courir comme un chien fou sur la traînée de la Pontiac. Ok, il était moral et tout à son honneur de vouloir tenter de sauver leur suspect. Mais l'homme n'ayant pas hésité à tuer et leur tirer dessus, elle devait avouer être quelque peu stupéfaite d'une telle dévotion de sa part... d'autant plus en ayant constaté l'évidente situation du détective qui souffrait depuis le matin de la plus grande cuite qu'il avait jamais dû avoir de sa vie.

Loin de toute cette réflexion, Deeks courra à perdre haleine jusqu'à atteindre le bord des docks. Sachant ne pas avoir de temps à perdre, il prit seulement une seconde pour jeter ses lunettes et ôter d'un geste souple ses chaussures qui ne ferait que l'encombrer avant de plonger au plus profond.

À l'avant de la voiture coulant, il vit l'homme au volant se débattre pour se détacher, entouré d'une brume d'eau rougissante. Mais loin de venir à son aide, Deeks nagea jusqu'au coffre qu'il tenta non sans mal d'ouvrir. Bloqué, il insista à coups de poing avant de dégainer son arme pour tirer sur la serrure. Bien que l'eau ralentisse l'impact des balles, cela suffit finalement à faire sauter la serrure et lui permettre d'ouvrir le coffre pour y découvrir ce qu'il soupçonnait ! La jeune fiancée du marine mort, ligotée et en panique.

Ne prenant pas même le temps de la détacher, Deeks banda ses muscles pour la tirer de toutes ses forces avec lui jusqu'à la surface. Prenant de là une grande respiration, il la guida jusqu'au bord, où Kensi se prépara aussitôt à l'aider à soulever la jeune femme en dehors de l'eau.

La sachant alors aux mains de sa partenaire, Deeks eut l'humanité de replonger pour extraire le conducteur. L'avantage, inavouable, d'avoir sauvé la jeune femme en premier, est que l'homme était déjà en train de se noyer. N'ayant donc aucun mal à s'en emparer puisque ne se débattant plus, Deeks le remonta tout aussi vite à la surface.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut les bras forts de Sam qui s'emparèrent du corps inconscient du suspect avant d'entreprendre sur lui une réanimation d'urgence.

Reprenant lui son souffle, son cœur battant à tout rompre de son effort aussi inattendu que violent, Deeks eut besoin d'un moment avant de voir enfin la main tendue de Callen vouée à l'aider à son tour à sortir de l'eau glacée.

- Tout va bien ?

- Hum...

S'égouttant en chaussettes sur le macadam du quai, Deeks observa dès lors, comme absent, la scène se déroulant tout autour de lui. Sam auprès du suspect crachant ses poumons sous une grimace de douleur en raison de sa blessure par balle. Un peu plus loin, Kensi agenouillée devant la jeune femme en pleure frôlant l'hystérie, sans trop savoir quoi faire pour la calmer. Une ambulance en approche se faisait déjà entendre, tandis que deux voitures de renforts s'ajoutaient elles aussi à l'ensemble. Et puis, tout à ses côtés... un Callen l'observant avec une attention non feinte.

- Comment savais-tu pour la fille ?

- Vous avez dit ne pas la trouver, alors que nous savions qu'elle était entrée dans les lieux.

- Nous n'avions surtout pas encore tout fouillé. L'entrepôt est plutôt grand.

- Pouvions-nous prendre le risque ?

- Non...

L'observant de nouveau, un long moment, Callen lui tapota finalement doucement le dos, en le lui concédant.

- Bonne initiative.

- Merci.

Ce sur quoi, le chef de leur petite unité le laissa pour rejoindre victimes et secouristes.

Reprenant ses chaussures et lunettes traînant au sol, Deeks se redressa non sans grimacer de douleur, pour faire subitement face à sa partenaire. Ce qui lui valut un sursaut de surprise.

- Kens' ?

Ses yeux acérés le détaillaient avec la même attention que Callen un peu plus tôt. ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Toi ! Tu ne montes plus dans ma voiture.

Ok. Pour le coup, là, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette remarque. Aussi, réagit-il par la force de l'habitude d'une boutade, simulant même le choc ultime de cette révélation.

- Sérieux ? Tu ne me ferais pas ça ?

La voyant poursuivre son chemin, Deeks eut un vrai doute. Elle n'allait quand même pas vraiment le laisser en plan, juste parce qu'il était trempé de la tête aux pieds ?

- Princesse ?

Mais à peine allait-il la rattraper que la femme qu'il venait de sauver le retenait par sa manche.

- Lieutenant ?

Se tournant vers elle, Deeks fit face à ce qui n'était finalement qu'une victime de plus à cette sombre histoire.

- Je... Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé.

- Je vous en prie... je...

Coincé par la jeune femme timide, Deeks prit le temps de l'écouter et la réconforter. Une fois le choc de l'enlèvement passé, il n'y avait aucun doute que la douleur d'avoir perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait la submergerait. D'autant plus en réalisant que la personne aimée était morte en essayant de la sauver de l'emprise de son ex-maque..

Quand finalement, il ferma les portes de l'ambulance l'emportant à l'hôpital pour un petit check-up, Deeks réalisa que non seulement Kensi était belle et bien partie. Mais que Sam et Callen en avaient fait tout autant.

- Sympa... les mecs.

Son oreillette et téléphone portable étant HS suite à son bain forcé, Deeks soupira lourdement. Ils avaient osé l'abandonner sur place sans aucun moyen de communication... Tout cela parce qu'il s'égouttait encore sur le sol ?

Heureusement pour lui, tout le monde n'était pas aussi enfantin.

- Lieutenant Deeks ?

Se tournant pour faire face aux renforts venus prendre les indices dans l'entrepôt, eux aussi prêts à partir, Deeks hocha du chef pour toute réponse.

- On vous offre un tour ?

À sa question muette, l'inconnu sourit non sans le compléter d'un peu plus d'informations.

- Beal et Jones nous ont indiqué que vous veniez de perdre votre moyen de transport.

Observant en hauteur une caméra vidéo, Deeks y fit un signe de remerciement. Au moins leurs anges gardiens qu'étaient Nell et Éric avaient eu la gentillesse de traiter sa situation malheureuse.

Soupirant, Deeks monta reconnaissant à l'arrière de la voiture de la scientifique, acceptant avec gratitude la serviette offerte pour lui permettre de se sécher un peu.

Il n'était pas dupe. Plus que sa situation spongieuse, Kensi lui faisait là payer ses demandes intempestives et incessantes à vouloir s'arrêter quelques minutes tout au long de la journée, pour lui permettre d'aller pisser. Parce qu'à trop boire pour se réhydrater, il n'avait guère eu le choix... Tout du moins, n'avait-il, lui aussi, pas fait beaucoup d'effort pour se restreindre dans le seul but de l'agacer un peu plus qu'à l'accoutume.

- Vous avez une mauvaise mine lieutenant. lui fit remarquer le conducteur par le biais du rétroviseur.

- Vous m'en direz tant...

S'il avait pu sauver ses lunettes du plongeon, il ne doutait pas que ses marques de soleil avaient elles réapparues en force. Nul doute que de retour à son bureau tous pourraient en profiter à loisir.

Soupirant de nouveau, il apprécia à sa juste valeur le tour de voiture, descendant devant le parking de l'hacienda, non sans remercier les deux hommes venus à son aide.

Entrant dans l'enclos, Deeks sut qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à finir au plus vite les quelques écritures de bases attendues par Hetty pour clore cette affaire, avant qu'il ne puisse tenter de l'amadouer suffisamment pour lui permettre de rejoindre l'inspecteur en charge de son affaire. Il y avait encore tant à faire sur ce sujet... Dieu ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour juste se coucher et ne plus ouvrir l'œil avant des semaines entières.

Ne se formalisant pas de l'ignorance formelle dont il était l'objet pour son retour, Deeks repéra Callen et Kensi en plein trafic alimentaire dans la kitchenette située derrière son bureau et celui de Sam, quand un léger malaise le prit à la gorge. Il avait subitement comme du mal à respirer, là.

- Hé ! Ça va ?

S'il entendit la voix de Sam, sa vue se brouilla suffisamment pour qu'il ne repère plus que les contours de sa silhouette pourtant imposante. Cela n'arguait rien de bon. Se posant doucement sur son siège, il perçut dès lors à peine les mots de l'ex navy seal, clairement amusé de sa situation.

- Si nous avions su que Kensi te laisserait vraiment sur place, nous ne serions pas partis sans toi, mec...

- Si tu le dis...

Sa vue et son ouï ne s'arrangeant en rien, Deeks réalisa qu'il perdait tout autant son équilibre interne... Sauf tremblement terre, il n'était pas normal de se sentir comme sur une mer agitée. Il devait absolument s'isoler un instant, avant que cela n'empire. Il savait que ces symptômes étaient ceux d'une insolation. Pas faute d'avoir pourtant bu plusieurs litres d'eau la journée entière pour éviter que cela ne revienne.

- Deeks ? répéta pour la énième fois un Sam curieux de son étrange attitude depuis son retour.

- Hum. Je… Juste besoin de me rafraîchir.

De la part d'un homme aux fringues toujours trempées, la remarque sembla des plus incongrues pour l'agent Hanna.

- Tu ferais plutôt mieux d'aller te changer, avant de prendre froid.

- Tu as raison.

Se levant doucement de son fauteuil, bien décidé à rejoindre le vestiaire des hommes avant de fléchir, Deeks n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de faire plus d'un pas quand les vertiges s'ajoutèrent aux nausées et maux de tête.

Trébuchant, il ne dut son salut qu'au réflexe de son voisin de table qui maintint son équilibre d'une prise ferme sur ses bras. Nul doute qu'avec pareille poigne, il aurait sous peu de nouvelles traces de mains sur sa peau claire.

- Deeks ?

- Je... vais… bien…

- Deeks ?

N'ayant absolument plus conscience de tanguer dangereusement, le jeune homme fut doucement guidé jusqu'au canapé situé non loin de leur bureau. Ses jambes subitement en coton, s'interposant contre lui, il y tomba à moitié, toujours guidé par Sam qui le força à s'allonger.

Prenant alors de plein fouet tout le contre coup de ses mésaventures passées, c'est son corps tout entier qui l'abandonna finalement. Couvert de sueur, il trembla violemment sous le coup de frissons.

- Deeks ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

N'obtenant plus aucune réponse logique, Sam chercha de l'aide. Relevant la tête, il vit revenir vers eux leurs équipiers respectifs.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Deeks a finalement craqué suite à sa trop courte nuit et décidé de faire une sieste ?demanda Callen.

- Je ne sais pas. Il n'a pas l'air bien.

- C'est bon Deeks. Arrête de faire ton bébé. ponctua sa partenaire, peu encline à céder à ses caprices, après la journée qu'il lui avait fait vivre.

Reposant à moitié sur lui pour le forcer ainsi à bouger, Kensi stoppa subitement ses gestes quand elle réalisa à quel point son équipier était glacé.

- Hé… Deeks ?

Apposant le dos de sa main sur son front, elle fronça des sourcils.

- Son corps est glacé et pourtant son visage semble brûlant.

Détachant quelques boutons de la chemise à manche qu'il portait, la jeune femme commença à découvrir d'étranges marques.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Ouvrant plus largement, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux.

- Tu nous le dis, si tu veux qu'on s'éclipse.

- Je rejoins G dans le souhait de ne pas vouloir te voir l'assaillir devant nous, Kens'.

- Arrêtez une seconde les gars. Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Comment a-t-il pu obtenir toutes ces marques ?

Le torse de Deeks était un savant mélange de couleurs bleu et violettes couvertes de brûlures du soleil.

Observant à leur tour la peau marquée de leur ami, aucun des deux hommes ne renchérit. Il leur était arrivé à tous, par le passé, d'être si alcoolisés que les effets de leur ivresse aient duré la journée entière. Mais cela… Kensi ôtait les lunettes de soleil quand elle eut confirmation de ses craintes. Dénués de tout artifice, ils pouvaient tous voir sans mal le visage tout aussi brûlé que le torse de leur équipier. Comment avaient-ils pu manquer ces marques durant la journée ou plus tôt quand il était sorti de l'eau ?

- À l'évidence, il s'est endormi durant le week-end sur la plage pour se réveiller trop tard pour échapper aux coups de soleil ?

- Et les marques ?

- Un combat de bar qui l'aurait poussé à justement tomber KO sur la plage ?

- Je n'y crois pas. Deeks n'a jamais été aussi ivre.

- Ça arrive à tout le monde.

- Pas à lui !

Se redressant, c'est avec bien plus de sérieux qu'elle n'en avait affiché depuis le matin que Kensi prit enfin la défense de son partenaire.

- Réfléchissez ! À chaque fois que nous avons pu sortir tous ensemble, il ne boit jamais plus qu'une bière ou deux.

Acquiesçant l'information, Callen du bien l'avouer. Cette situation ne semblait guère normale.

Le sujet de leur attention ne cessant plus de trembler de plus en plus vivement. Sam se saisit d'une couverture traînant sur le fauteuil positionné non loin d'eux pour en couvrir la silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même.

C'est alors qu'Hetty les rejoint, affichant clairement un brin de panique.

- Lieutenant Deeks !

S'écartant tous du canapé, les trois agents du NCIS se tournèrent vers leur chef.

- Hetty ? Questionna Callen.

- Où est…

Voyant l'objet de ses recherches sur le canapé, la petite femme se pinça les lèvres. Dieu qu'elle détestait être prise par surprise.

- Bates vient de m'appeler pour savoir, pourquoi il ne répondait plus à son portable

- Il a plongé dans l'eau avec, un peu plus tôt. répondit Kensi pour expliquer son silence.

- Je sais Mlle Blye.

- Que lui voulait-il ? demanda Callen, curieux que Bates ne puisse attendre de l'avoir via son fixe.

- Comprendre en quoi mon affaire avait exigé d'être aussi inhumaine envers son homme.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Si Kensi était celle s'étant exprimée, elle parlait clairement pour tous.

- Un inspecteur recherchant votre partenaire revient tout juste de son appartement où il pensait le trouver. Bates espérait alors savoir pourquoi la voisine gardant Monty l'avait informé qu'il était parti travailler ce matin.

- Il a réussi à oublier qu'il avait une affaire en cours pour le LAPD ?

Sam et G n'en revenaient pas. Ils savaient Deeks tête en l'air. Mais à ce point. Il avait vraiment dû boire comme un trou pour se laisser entraîner dans un combat de bar, s'endormir au soleil sans protection et oublier une affaire de la police requérant sa présence... Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup ?

- Quel que soit leur besoin, ils vont devoir attendre encore un peu. Car il ne semble pas en état d'aller où que ce soit. conclut finalement Sam.

Guère plus inquiétés, juste soucieux de voir que leur ami n'allait pas s'en sortir à si bon compte, une fois les conséquences de ses excès derrière lui. Tous furent surpris de la réponse d'Hetty.

- Agent Callen, appelez une ambulance. Agent Hanna, trouvez-nous une bassine d'eau fraîche et un linge. Nous devons le rafraîchir en attendant l'arrivée des médecins.

- Hetty… hésita Kensi. Vous ne pensez pas que vous en faites trop ? Il a juste bu un peu trop et souffre certainement d'un simple coup de chaleur obtenu en s'endormant sur la plage.

Avant que leur directrice ne puisse répondre, c'est le Commandant Bates en personne qui s'en chargea. Rare personne de la police à connaître l'adresse réelle du QG des opérations spéciales du NCIS de LA, l'homme affichait une colère difficilement contenue l'ayant conduit à se déplacer jusqu'à eux, dès lors que son inspecteur l'avait informé de l'absence de Deeks chez lui.

- Ce que vous prenez pour un coup de chaleur, mademoiselle Blye, est le résultat d'une perdition de 40H dans le désert de Mojaves.

- Que…quoi ?

- Le lieutenant Deeks a été victime d'un kidnapping samedi matin. Je ne connais pas encore tous les détails. Mais votre partenaire a su s'échapper de ses geôliers et revenir à la ville après avoir été contraint de tous les éliminer. Il a été enregistré hier soir aux urgences de l'hôpital central, avant d'en ressortir contre avis médical.

- C'est une blague ? ne put s'empêcher de contrer un Callen peu enclin à rire avec ce genre de chose.

- Laissez-moi vous retourner la question, agent Callen. Est-ce une blague ? Quand j'apprends que l'un de mes meilleurs éléments est à ce point si peu pris en compte par vos soins ? Marty n'a jamais eu de cesse de m'indiquer que vous étiez comme une famille pour lui. Je n'imaginais pas que la maltraitance qu'il a connue, toute sa jeunesse faisait aussi partie de son quotidien parmi vous.

Le choc que générèrent ses paroles fut implacable pour chacun d'entre eux.

Kensi était à deux doigts de sauter à la gorge de l'homme qui les jugeait sans rien savoir. Si bien que Sam du la retenir physiquement laissant soin à G et Hetty de réagir plus diplomatiquement.

- Vous ne pouvez pas penser raisonnablement que nous maltraitons le lieutenant Deeks. commença Hetty.

- Alors comment appelez-vous ce que vous faites quand vous exigez de sa part de venir ici et courir la journée durant après vos suspects ?

- Nous n'étions pas au courant de ce qui était arrivé. contra Callen

- Et le voir dans cet état ne vous fait pas même réagir pour le forcer à parler ?

- Vous…

- Je quoi, Hetty ? Bon Dieu ! Mais que vous faut-il de plus ? Vous avez vu son visage couvert de brûlures ? Ses yeux rouges ? Sa démarche certainement mal assurée ? Son épuisement ? Sans même avoir été présent, je sais déjà qu'il n'a pas du dire plus d'une phrase ou deux de la journée. Vous avait-il habitué à un tel mutisme ? Quelle partenaire digne de ce nom ne se soucie pas plus de tous ces signes évidents qu'il y a un problème ? Non. Vous, vous préférez croire qu'il a passé un week-end à boire au-delà de ses limites, quand vous savez tous de première main, qu'il joue les parrains auprès de nombreux flics alcooliques désireux de s'en sortir !

À l'écoute des remontrances de l'homme, l'estomac de Kensi se nouait de plus en plus. Non seulement chacun de ses mots criait de vérité. Mais elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise aux souvenirs de toutes les remarques acerbes qu'elle avait affublé son partenaire au cours de la journée, pour ne pas savoir supporter de boire plus de deux verres d'alcool fort et lui imposer autant de pauses pipi.

- Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il rien dit ? lâcha-t-elle inconsciemment.

- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? N'est-ce pas vous les sacro-saints agents du NCIS qui jouez les « bons » faces aux vilains méchants flics de LA que nous sommes à vos yeux ? Et vous Hetty ? Je vous croyais affublé d'un don de voyance quand cela concerne vos hommes ?

Plongée elle aussi dans ses pensées, Hetty se garda bien d'avouer qu'au matin, elle avait clairement coupé court à toute justification que le jeune homme avait tenté d'aborder avec elle pour ne pas devoir venir travailler. Mais ne pouvait-il pas avoir insisté un peu plus aux vues des circonstances ?

Habituellement, son réseau l'informait bien avant que ses agents ne lui avouent leurs faiblesses et péchés. Mais ce week-end, une affaire d'État avait nécessité tout son temps et son attention. Et à l'inverse de ses agents, pour le lieutenant Deeks, elle ne profitait pas de la même force de contacts pouvant lui soumettre tout ce qui avait rapport à ce dernier. D'autant plus que contrairement à ses agents, le lieutenant de police gardait bien des informations au cœur du LAPD. Et aussi pauvre et dysfonctionnelle ait pu être la police de LA. Certains services arrivaient encore à conserver l'information en son sein, coupant court à toute diffusion. Si bien qu'habituellement, c'était l'homme se situant face à elle qui l'informait de ce qui avait rapport à leur agent de liaison.

- Je vous retourne la question Bates ! Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit plus tôt ?

- Franchement, son état me semblait suffisamment flagrant pour que je n'aie pas besoin de jouer les commères pour lui !

.

- Excusez-moi...

Subitement coupé par Éric, ce dernier les informa que l'ambulance appelée ne tarderait plus à arriver au hangar à bateau. Il leur fallait donc l'y déplacer au plus vite. Aussitôt, Kensi qui avait commencé à déposer une compresse fraîche sur le front brûlant s'écarta pour laisser à Sam le soin de soulever délicatement son équipier ayant depuis perdu toute conscience.

Il serait toujours temps de chercher à qui revêtir la responsabilité d'un tel manque d'attention et de communication autour du lieutenant de police, une fois ce dernier pris en charge...

À suivre.

.

* * *

Oui, on n'est pas samedi mais dimanche. Mais pour ma défense, cette seconde moitié de chapitre a été deux fois plus longue que prévue ;p

A dans une grosse semaine.

mimi yuy


	4. Chapter 4

D'abord un grand merci pour tous vos retours, dont le nom de la fic que je cherchais depuis si longtemps !

Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas allés jeter un coup d'œil aux review pour savoir de laquelle il s'agissait. C'était donc "leave no man behind" de TinkerBella7 ! Dans mon souvenir elle m'avait d'ailleurs paru plus longue lol. Mais en tout cas, j'ai été rassurée de voir que malgré un petit élément commun, je n'avais pas été tant influencée par cette dernière ^-^ Ouf.

Sans plus attendre, la suite !

.

* * *

**SOLITARY MAN**

* * *

**.**

**Partie 4**

**.**

_Trois jours plus tôt _

Ballotté de tout côté dans le coffre de la voiture où ses agresseurs l'avaient jeté puis enfermé, Deeks ne cessait depuis de tenter de se détacher.

Trois hommes l'avaient pris par surprise en ce petit matin, alors qu'il était descendu de son appart pour récupérer le courrier oublié la veille. À peine fringué d'un pantalon de yoga et d'un tee-shirt, chaussé de ses tongs, l'un d'entre eux s'était approché de lui pour le questionner, au moment même où les deux autres l'avaient saisi par-derrière. Ses bras ainsi bloqués, c'est une pluie de coups dans l'estomac copieusement offert par son interlocuteur qui l'avait mis KO, malgré toute sa fougue à essayer de se défendre.

Gisant alors à terre, ils l'avaient vivement relevé pour lui lier les mains dans le dos, de l'une de ces attaches en plastique bien trop épaisse et serrée pour être ôtée simplement. Alors une voiture s'était garée devant eux, pour qu'ils puissent le jeter dans son coffre. Coffre d'où une chaleur étouffante s'était très vite imposée.

Sa souplesse obtenue à faire régulièrement du yoga n'ayant pas suffi à lui permettre de se mouvoir suffisamment pour repositionner ses mains face à lui. N'était pas contorsionniste qui veut. C'est après pas moins de deux heures de route, qu'il avait finalement réussi à ciseler l'attache en un point, en la frottant sans interruption le long d'une arrête de métal dénichée après avoir arraché un coin du semblant de moquette tapissant sa boîte de conserve, au prix de quelques ongles retournés et un bon torticolis. Cela suffisait pour libérer une main seulement. Soit largement de quoi lui permettre de retrouver toute sa capacité à chercher comment fuir de son cercueil en mouvement. Sauf que rien dans l'habitacle ne voulait bouger en dehors du tapis de sol !

Trempé de sueur, suffocant de plus en plus d'un manque d'air accéléré par l'inquiétude de sentir à présent les parois du coffre devenir de plus en plus brûlantes, le flic stoppa subitement toute tentative de mouvement quand le véhicule fit lui-même un arrêt, moteur coupé.

S'ils le sortaient de là, il n'aurait qu'une chance de se défaire de ses hommes. Aussi ne devait-il pas la gâcher ! Replaçant sa main libérée dans l'arceau de plastique, il entendit des pas approcher sa position quand soudain, une lumière aveuglante s'imposa à ses yeux !

- Sort !

Ne se faisant pas prier, Deeks entreprit de se relever. Mais sa vitesse ne devant pas suffire, de nouveau deux paires de bras le prirent par les bras pour l'en extraire avec force. Tombant lourdement sur le sol poussiéreux du désert de Mojaves qu'il reconnut sans peine de par la présence de ses cactus typiques... Deeks n'eut aucun scrupule à gémir.

Sérieux ? Enlevé pour être traîné dans le désert ?

Pourquoi son karma lui en voulait-il autant ?

Pire, il relevait à peine la tête que la voiture s'éloignait d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce... ?

- Alors ? On a peur de se retrouver seul au milieu du désert avec les trois méchants loups ?

Toussant du coup de pied reçu à l'instant dans les cotes, pour ponctuer la remarque, Deeks se redressa de son mieux pour offrir son meilleur sourire.

- Vous vous êtes gourée de bestiole, là, les gars. Parce qu'à vous regarder on dirait plutôt les trois petits cochons...

Une remarque cinglante qui lui valut pour la peine, un coup cette fois-ci asséné au bas des reins. Se tournant par automatisme pour protéger son dos, sous un gémissement de douleur, Deek les observa les yeux aveuglés par le soleil brûlant.

Que lui voulaient-ils putain ?

À peine se posa-t-il la question qu'il repéra l'arme glissée à l'avant du pantalon de l'homme s'approchant un peu plus de lui. Ça ! C'était clairement sa chance !

N'attendant pas une seconde, faisant fit de ses douleurs, il se releva d'un bon sur ses pieds, avant de libérer sa main du carcan de plastique et se jeter sur son assaillant. Il n'eut qu'une demi-seconde, avant que les deux autres ne se jettent à leur tour dans la mêlée pour l'écarta de leur pote. Mais il avait déjà en main la crosse de l'arme.

La suite fut alors, hors de tout contrôle. Littéralement tabassé, Deeks n'eut d'autre choix que de tirer sur ses agresseurs. Mais au regard du soleil éblouissant et sable projeté dans ses yeux, ses tirs furent redoutablement mortels. Si bien qu'en à peine quelques minutes, il se retrouvait pieds et bras au sol à respirer lourdement sous l'effort, l'arme toujours fermement tenue.

Quand il réussit à se reprendre et relever, Deeks observa enfin ce qui l'entourait. Un vrai massacre ! Trois corps sanglants au milieu du désert et pas l'ombre d'une voiture ! Était-ce parce qu'ils avaient projeté de rester seuls avec lui juste quelques heures pour s'amuser avant que leur taxi ne revienne les chercher, dans une volonté sadique de faire comprendre à leur victime qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de leur échapper ? Ou avaient-ils planqué un second véhicule non loin, l'attaque ayant été consciencieusement préparée ?

Les deux solutions paraissaient tout aussi plausibles. Mais avec trois cadavres sur le dos, il n'avait aucune chance de connaître la bonne direction pour dénicher le potentiel second véhicule, si ce dernier existait bien.

Putain ! Il faisait quoi maintenant, perdu au milieu de nulle part ?

Fouillant les corps, il rugea de frustration à n'y trouver aucun portable ! Qui en ce bas monde n'en possédait plus ? Même s'il doutait qu'il y ait beaucoup de réseaux en ce lieu, cela lui aurait au moins donné un peu d'espoir. Au lieu de quoi, il ne dénicha que deux vieux couteaux, en plus de l'arme déjà possédée. Se servant de l'une des lames pour se délier complètement les mains, il vit non loin d'eux aussi une bouteille d'eau dont il s'empara aussitôt pour en prendre une gorgée. S'ils avaient pensé à en emporter si peu avec eux, c'est bien qu'ils ne devaient rester ici qu'une petite heure tout au plus. De quoi le conforter dans l'idée que le quatrième homme reviendrait ou qu'une réserve les attendait non loin. Observant tout autour de lui, Deeks soupira lourdement à ne rien repérer.

Il n'y avait définitivement rien à tirer de ces trois guignols. Et aucune bonne idée ne lui venait en tête. Son cerveau était vide de toute pensée, sans doute en raison d'un certain choc, pour ne pas dire qu'il frôlait la panique là ! Finalement, son discernement revint à lui quand il réalisa un détail peu réjouissant. Ses pieds à peine protégés d'une fine semelle de plastique commençaient sérieusement à ressentir la chaleur extrême du sol.

Ok.

S'il s'apprêtait à traverser ce putain de désert, en quête de retrouver trace de vie, il ne pouvait y aller en ces conditions. Arrachant donc avec dégoût les bottes de l'homme semblant avoir la pointure la plus proche de la sienne, Deeks les enfila non sans grimacer, avant de le dépouiller aussi de sa chemise. Nul doute qu'elle lui serait utile pour le protéger du soleil !

Alors n'avait-il plus qu'une chose à faire. Choisir dans quelle direction se rendre.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi doué et éduqué en matière de survie que sa partenaire, la très dure à cuire Kensi Blye. Au moins n'avait-il pas de mal jusqu'ici à repérer les traces de pneu, réalisées par la voiture à son départ. Il ne doutait pas qu'avec le vent du désert ces dernières s'effaceraient rapidement. Mais en attendant, c'était toujours le signe de la direction à prendre pour retrouver une vraie route goudronnée !

Ainsi débuta-t-il son long périple.

Un pas après l'autre, toute la journée, il marcha, réalisant après quelques heures seulement, qu'il tournait peut-être bien en rond depuis peu. Le paysage était si semblable mètre après mètre. Il avait beau s'être focalisé, jusqu'ici en s'éloignant toujours dans la direction opposée d'une roche aux contours bien caractéristiques. Il commençait à douter de son point de repère... La lumière déclinant, la chaleur brûlant sa gorge, il tentait non sans mal de poursuivre sa route quand soudain, une altération du sol le fit s'effondrer.

Épuisé, il se tourna sur le dos, dans l'espoir de trouver un regain d'énergie dans le ciel peuplé d'étoiles.

Mais il avait tellement soif... Tellement soif... Et si chaud... et... soudainement si froid ?

Quelle était cette torture qui le débarrassait de la chaleur brûlante pour mieux le plonger dans les glaces de la nuit ?

Gémissant, Deeks se blottit plus encore au fin fond de son lit, dans l'espoir de retrouver juste assez de chaleur pour plonger dans le sommeil.

Alors seulement, son cerveau réalisa l'évidence !

Il n'était plus dans le désert ! Il avait été sauvé de sa déroute par un camionneur, avant que Peter l'homme d'affaires ne le conduise à un hôpital. Si bien, qu'il avait réellement pu rentrer chez lui... Au calme... Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Hetty l'appelle pour lui indiquer combien il était en retard. Mais il se sentait toujours si épuisé... qu'après leur affaire du jour, il s'était quelque peu affaibli et...

Et à cet instant, il se sentait si bien... ainsi entouré d'un cocon de chaleur sur son corps las et d'une source de fraîcheur apaisant son visage brûlant. Soupirant d'aise, l'homme n'eut pas la force ni encore moins l'envie d'ouvrir ses paupières. Il ne découvrirait que trop vite s'être endormi sur le canapé de l'enclos.

Sauf qu'au sentiment distinct de reposer sur un matelas. Il semblerait qu'il ait finalement réussi à rentrer de nouveau chez lui la veille. Nul doute qu'il serait de fait, sous peu malmené par un réveil capricieux, voire d'un coup de fil alarmant lui reprochant son nouveau retard inexcusable.

- Deeks ?

Ok. À l'écoute soudaine de la voix de son équipière. Il semblerait qu'Hetty ait cette fois-ci plutôt décidé d'envoyer Kensi le sortir du lit à coups de pied dans le cul.

- Juste 5 min, Ken's… marmonna-t-il la bouche pâteuse d'un trop-plein de sommeil.

- Aucune urgence pour se lever, Deeks. Mais ouvre les yeux. Nous voulons voir si tout va bien.

- Allons lieutenant. Ouvrez ces yeux bleus de bébé dont on me parle tant, que je puisse voir de moi-même à quel point ils rappellent l'océan !

- Hum ?

Si entendre la voix de sa partenaire n'était pas tant une surprise, cette dernière ayant déjà crocheté sa serrure par le passé, un matin où il tardait trop à descendre pour la rejoindre à sa voiture. La seconde voix féminine n'était en rien de sa connaissance.

Aussi, la curiosité s'ajouta à la stimulation de Kensi pour le convaincre d'ouvrir enfin des paupières lourdes, répondant ainsi à la prière conjointe des deux femmes. Hésitant toutefois encore de crainte d'être vivement ébloui, sachant bien ne plus porter de lunettes, une bonne surprise fut aussitôt de mise.

Aucune lueur éblouissante. Juste une pénombre instaurée par un lourd rideau cloisonnant la fenêtre présente à sa gauche.

Cette constatation lui offrit deux informations. Aux rayons chauds perçant les rebords du rideau, il faisait grandement jour. À la fenêtre inconnue lui faisant face, il n'était pas chez lui, ni même à l'OPS ou chez sa partenaire.

Bougeant juste assez pour reposer sur son dos, il réalisa - avec un coup au cœur - se trouver dans ce qui semblait être une chambre d'hôpital, alors entouré d'une infirmière souriante agissant dans l'instant pour prendre ses constantes.

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

- Tu as été admis à l'hôpital, hier. lui répondit calmement Kensi qu'il vit enfin assise à son chevet.

Encore un peu et il se serait cru un an en arrière quand il s'était réveillé après avoir reçu deux balles en pleine poitrine. Se redressant non sans grimacer de ses fichus maux de dos et courbatures, il observa rapidement tout autour de lui.

Répondant brièvement aux quelques questions posées par l'infirmière, cette dernière les quitta sans plus tarder, lui permettant enfin de parler en toute intimité avec sa partenaire.

- Depuis combien de temps, je suis ici ?

- Presque 18H... voyant bien sa surprise, Kensi ajouta qu'il était 10H passé.

- Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai pourtant pas été blessé en sortant de l'eau la fiancée du marine mort.

- Tu ne te souviens pas d'avoir perdu connaissance en discutant avec Sam, peu après, hier après-midi ?

- Je… pas exactement.

- De quoi te rappelles-tu exactement ?

- Je… Vous m'avez laissé à l'entrepôt...

Grimaçant à ce souvenir, Kensi n'était pas la plus fière de cet abandon caractérisé.

Encore une fois, son caractère des plus trempé avait eu pour victime son partenaire. Elle se promettait pourtant chaque jour d'être moins excentrique le concernant. Mais ce type avait le chic de la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements à toujours la chercher.

- C'est ton dernier souvenir ?

- Non... J'ai été ramené par la scientifique et alors, je vous ai vu prendre du café avec Callen et...

- Et tu as été pris d'un malaise.

- Si tu le dis... Ça m'apprendra à trop boire. réagit-il par pur réflexe, continuant à surfer sur les reproches dont ils l'avaient tous affublé la veille.

Sauf que le bruit du claquement d'une main de sa partenaire sur la petite table à roulettes pouvant se placer au-dessus de son lit, le gela en une fraction de seconde.

- Pourquoi ? exigea Kensi.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ?

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Oh ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Je parle du fait que tu as été victime d'un enlèvement. Que tu as passé une nuit abandonnée au milieu de nulle part et plus encore deux longues journées à errer dans le désert, sous un soleil de plomb, sans nous en avoir rien dit !

- Pas comme si j'avais pu. Crois-moi que j'aurais été ravi d'appeler à l'aide, si seulement j'avais eu un portable avec moi pour le faire. Traverser les sentiers du désert de Mojaves à pied, sans eau, ni équipement ne fait pas partie de ma vision du week-end idyllique.

- Je le conçois sans mal Deeks. soupira-t-elle. Mais depuis ? À ton retour dimanche soir et lundi matin ? Pourquoi avoir gardé le silence sur les évènements que tu venais de vivre ?

Ne désirant pas spécialement confier ses raisons. Sachant pertinemment que Kensi ne le comprendrait pas et que cela ne mènerait qu'à le plonger dans plus d'ennuis. Deeks conserva le silence. Après tout, c'était son droit le plus légitime.

Finalement assoiffé, il chercha à se saisir du pichet présent sur la table positionnée près de lui et ayant subi la fureur de Kensi plus tôt, pour se remplir un gobelet. Mais à peine s'en était-il saisi de ses mains étrangement toujours tremblantes que ces dernières furent vivement repoussées.

- Laisse-moi faire.

Agacée de le voir si buté à conserver son mutisme, Kensi dut se résoudre à l'évidence. Plus que jamais, il ne jouerait pas le jeu du partenaire social et joyeux.

Pourtant bien décidée à creuser pour avoir gain de cause, elle n'eut pas encore à cet instant le recul nécessaire pour réaliser que son comportement brut et obscurci d'agacement était pour grande partie la cause du renfermement de son partenaire sur lui-même.

Lui tendant le verre rempli d'eau fraîche, elle se rassit sur le fauteuil pour l'observer un instant. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer à son tour Deeks d'être ainsi la proie d'autant d'attention.

- Je peux te demander une faveur ?

- Dit toujours.

- Tu peux aller rechercher l'infirmière pour qu'elle m'apporte les papiers à signer pour partir d'ici.

- Ce ne sera pas utile. Tu es libre de sortir dès que tu te sentiras prêt. J'ai d'ailleurs pour ordre de te ramener chez toi.

Pour ordre...

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour qu'elle ne lui indique pas que sa présence à ses côtés ait été issue d'un ordre explicite. Si cette même phrase lui avait réchauffé le cœur, dites l'avant-veille par l'inspecteur qu'il ne connaissait pas - appréciant alors que son corps d'armes prenne ainsi soin pour lui, de ce genre de détail. De la part de sa partenaire du NCIS, ces mêmes mots avaient un goût amer, ne faisant que rappeler à quel niveau elle plaçait à cet instant leur association.

Pour autant, comment lui en vouloir ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il méritait plus d'attention. Il n'était pas présent en ces lieux en raison de vraies blessures, mais seulement de son incapacité à ne pas avoir su mieux gérer son manque de vitalité. Certainement rien de plus pathétique pour les Rambo du NCIS qui se refusaient toujours d'afficher la moindre faiblesse, même à leurs plus proches collègues...

À suivre.

.

* * *

Nul doute que dans une certaine mesure, Deeks manque lui aussi de recul pour aussi mal interpréter les actes et paroles de Kensi. ^_- Mais ce ne serait pas "drôle" sans ça ;p

A très vite pour un petit échange entre Hetty et Deeks voué à débuter une première « grosse affaire » pour notre équipe du NCIS ! ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

Un grand merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews, favoris et autre follower !

J'espère que la direction que va prendre cette histoire avec ce chapitre vous plaira ^_^x

Bon, je viens de l'écrire en voiture sur la route de mes vacances (vient d'arriver en allemagne) du coup, j'ai sûrement manqué d'attention à sa relecture. Sans parler de la galère de trouver une connexion wifi ce soir -_- Du coup, par avance pardon, mais je ne répondrais à toutes les rev de la semaine dernière qu'à mon retour d'ici mercredi prochain ^-^

.

* * *

**SOLITARY MAN**

* * *

**.**

**Partie 5**

**.**

Parce qu'il n'avait pas été tant blessé par sa mésaventure, si l'on mettait de coté son pitoyable malaise au sein de l'enclos, c'est un peu plus frais que l'avant-veille que le lieutenant de police entra dans l'Hacienda servant de locaux au QG du NCIS.

Sa discussion la veille avec l'inspecteur Snow lui avait permis d'apprendre que son affaire était toujours en cours. L'homme avait vraiment pour cœur de choper le dernier membre du gang l'ayant conduit avec ses agresseurs au beau milieu du désert. Et son enquête avançait bien, puisqu'il avait déjà déniché le nom d'un bon suspect, en recroisant l'identité des personnes déjà arrêtées par le passé en compagnie de ses défunts kidnappeurs.

En attendant, Marty Deeks devait surtout affronter son retour au NCIS et y affronter les regards de pitié qu'il ne manquerait certainement pas d'obtenir de la part des trois agents de terrain. Pas quelque chose qu'il attendait avec impatience, sachant combien Sam ou Callen allaient avoir plaisir à l'asticoter pour s'être évanoui uniquement en raison d'un coup de chaleur….

Mais s'ils eurent ainsi l'envie de blaguer sur son compte, ils n'en n'eurent surtout pas le temps. Vu qu'à peine passé l'entrée, Hetty le happa tout aussitôt.

- Lieutenant Deeks. Pouvez-vous me joindre dans mon bureau.

- Tout de suite.

Déposant son sac à sa place, il ignora sciemment le regard de ses trois équipiers déjà en place pour joindre la patronne des lieux.

- Hetty ?

- Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

- Si c'est pour ce qui s'est passé avant-hier… Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir généré des problèmes... Mais…

- Je vous en prie. Si j'aurais espéré quand la situation qui était la votre, vous auriez plus facilement fait état de vos difficultés et blessures, je voulais que vous sachiez que je n'ai pas volontairement minimisé les retombés de votre mésaventure.

- Je n'ai…

D'un signe de main, Hetty le fit taire. Elle tenait à s'expliquer avant tout auprès du jeune homme.

- Mon ignorance n'était pas acceptable. Raison pour laquelle je souhaitais vous présenter très sincèrement mes excuses !

- Non, Hetty. Vous n'avez pas besoin…

- Je vous en pris, lieutenant. Laissez-moi finir.

Faisant fi de ses contestations, Deeks acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Merci. Comme je le disais, j'ose espérer que vous savez que je n'ai pas pour habitude d'ignorer à ce point le bien-être des hommes et femmes sous mon soin. Malheureusement, d'autres évènements sont survenus ces derniers jours, ayant nécessité toute mon attention. Si bien qu'entre temps, je n'ai guère eu l'occasion de m'informer sur vos activités passées. Vos spots habituels ayant été jugés comme exceptionnels pour votre pratique, en avais-je conclu que vous aviez passé ces trois jours à surfer…

- Croyez-moi, quand je dis que j'aurais préféré.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde lieutenant. Comme, je ne vous cache pas qu'habituellement, dans ce genre de situation, je trouve toujours le temps de m'informer sur vous tous, même si plus tardivement. Si seulement nous avions pu voir votre enlèvement, via les vidéos surveillances retrouvées depuis par la police, nous aurions pu déclencher une recherche bien avant que vous ne deviez traverser un désert par vous-même. Malheureusement, rares sont les évènements comme ceux qui nous ont concerné vous et moi.

-Êtes-vous en train de m'avouer qu'habituellement vous nous surveillez contre notre volonté chaque fois que nous sortons d'ici ?

- Pour votre propre bien, oui. Dois-je seulement vous rappeler ce qu'il est advenu de vous l'année passée quand on cherchait à atteindre l'agent Blye par votre intermédiaire ?

- Non.

Et clairement, il ne risquait pas de l'oublier. Ne serait-ce qu'en raison des cicatrices marquant son torse qu'il pouvait observer à loisir chaque fois qu'il faisait face à son miroir en sortant de sa douche.

- Je peux comprendre votre réaction Hetty. Comme je ne vous en veux en rien pour ce qui m'est arrivé ce week-end. Personne ne pouvait deviner que je serais victime d'un enlèvement. Et comme vous l'avez soulevé, je n'ai pas non plus été très actif à vouloir vous faire comprendre ma situation.

- Je vous en remercie. Mais, je n'ai pas besoin que vous m'en vouliez pour savoir que je n'ai pas su faire mon travail. Comme je ne doute pas que vous n'aviez pas toute votre capacité à raisonner, alors que vous vous trouviez encore en état de choc.

Si cette remarque se voulut apaisante, Deeks eut bien du mal à avaler le sous-entendu inhérent. Jugé trop faible de corps (et sans doute d'esprit) pour pouvoir exprimer ses difficultés...

Une critique qu'il aurait pourtant bien du mal à réfuter suite aux derniers évènements.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, si le commandant Bates fut lui-même peu bavard sur votre sort à mon égard. Il s'avère que sa raison était en tout point semblable à la mienne, bien que les attentes de nos deux structures soient fortement distinctes. Pour être entièrement transparente avec vous, l'affaire qui nous occupe pourrait tout aussi bien être prise en main par le FBI ou la CIA. Mais lors d'une réunion commune avec l'état major et la sécurité nationale, le directeur Vance a su apporter les arguments pour les convaincre que nous serions les plus à même de prendre la tête des opérations.

Autant dire que ladite opération devait être d'importance si toutes les grandes agences d'état se battaient la position de leader, et que la police y avait tout autant sa place, même si a priori en une moindre mesure.

- Bien. Je devine que si vous m'en parlez, nous allons être l'équipe affectée à cette affaire.

- Effectivement. Mais avant que je ne la présente à toute l'équipe, je souhaitais auparavant avoir votre sentiment personnel quant à votre capacité à reprendre le travail dès aujourd'hui.

Si la question paraissait toute légitime, une fois n'est pas coutume, Hetty parut peu sûre d'elle-même dans sa demande.

- Je suis prêt pour le terrain Hetty. N'en doutez pas une seconde.

- Bien… Il s'avère juste que le « terrain » que nous allons devoir traiter sera très spécifique.

- Je vous écoute.

- Voilà. Nous avons découvert qu'au couvert d'une grande compétition sportive des terroristes s'apprêtaient à entrer sur notre territoire. Le but afficher semble de créer un attentat à l'occasion de la finale, à l'image des évènements ayant eu lieu lors du Marathon de Chicago, l'automne dernier.

- Je vois…

- Les agents de la CIA ayant intercepté cette information ont déjà quelques vues sur une poignée d'hommes. Mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de les approcher du fait qu'ils sont étrangers et protégés par l'environnement clos du concours.

- Pourquoi ne parlons-nous pas de tout cela dans le MTAC ?

- Par ce qu'avant d'envisager de prendre en charge cette affaire, je voulais savoir si vous jugiez votre santé suffisamment bonne pour que l'on vous infiltre au sein même de cette compétition.

- Vous voulez dire en tant que participant ?

- C'est cela.

- Hetty. Je vous assure être en forme pour reprendre le terrain. Mais je suis presque tout aussi certain de ne pas pouvoir égaler des sportifs professionnels dans n'importe quelle discipline. De quoi s'agit-il seulement ?

- Surf, lieutenant Deeks. Il s'agit de surf.

- Oh…

Prit de court, l'esprit du lieutenant de police fonctionna à une rapidité fulgurante pour enfin réaliser de quoi il était réellement question ici. C'était une blague. N'est-ce pas !

- Attendez… La compétition dont vous parlez, ce n'est quand même pas…

- Les internationales des X-Games ayant lieu cette année sur notre côte californienne. Si.

- Okay...

Le truc le plus fou qu'il n'ait jamais entendu.

Lui participer à cette compète ? Le rêve d'une vie pour tout surfeur…

Mais en était-il seulement apte ?

Parce que ce n'était pas en se ridiculisant en se prenant une déferlante dès sa première sortie qu'il allait beaucoup les aider.

- Alors ? Vous sentez-vous prêt pour cette affaire ?

- Que se passe-t-il, si je dis non ?

- Nous devrons la laisser au soin d'une autre agence.

Ce qui sous-entendait contraindre Hetty à avouer à ses propres patrons son incompétence à gérer cette affaire de terrorisme aux retombés politique et interne des plus sérieuses. Un affront complet pour la femme et le NCIS tout entier, si cela menait finalement le FBI ou la CIA sur le devant de la scène…

- N'y a-t-il pas un autre agent plus à même de s'y infiltrer ? Ne serait-ce pas plus indiquer de choisir Éric, Callen, voire un autre agent du service ?

- Si l'agent Beal partage avec vous une certaine compétence en la matière. Il s'avère qu'il ne s'est pas totalement remis d'une entorse à la cheville. Sans compter qu'il n'est pas un agent assermenté de terrain. L'agent Hanna bien qu'accoutumé à maitriser l'océan en tant qu'ex-navy seal n'a jamais réellement surfé de sa vie pour faire illusion. Quant à Callen. En plus de son âge avancé, il s'avère que sa maitrise du surf, comme pour tous nos autres agents aptes à tenir sur une planche est nettement moindre que la vôtre.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Il se trouve que l'agent Beal a dernièrement été commandé de tous vous comparer sans qu'il ne vous en soit fait notion.

Ce qui faisait donc de lui la personne la plus indiquée ?

- Je vois…

- Votre réponse lieutenant ?

- De ce que j'en comprends, je suis le plus à même pour cette infiltration. Donc oui. Vous avez mon accord. Mais par avance, je vous prie de m'excuser si nous n'allons pas très loin dans la compétition.

- L'important est de participer et ainsi de pouvoir accéder à tous les lieux strictement réservés aux sportifs.

- Ok.

Sur ce, Hetty et Deeks rejoignirent les autres au sein du MTAC où un Éric impatient attendait la réponse en suspend.

- Alors ?

- Alors, l'affaire est à nous. lui répondit gravement la petite femme.

- C'est parti !

Allumant l'écran géant, leur génie informaticien débuta tout aussitôt la présentation du cas, régulièrement complété par Nell et Hetty quant au rôle de chacun.

- Inutile de préciser, monsieur Deeks, qu'une grande part de cette enquête va reposer sur vos seules épaules. Pour vous y aider, l'agent Hanna sera tout du long votre point de liaison en sa qualité de préparateur sportif, et l'agent Callen le représentant de votre sponsor. Quant à vous, mademoiselle Blye… Nous vous ferons entrer comme journaliste couvrant l'évènement. Ce qui vous permettra de rencontrer les autres concurrents le temps de quelques interviews.

- Très bien.

Si Kenzi était heureuse de la place de choix qu'on lui proposait et qui lui permettrait de fouiner sous couvert de ses reportages, se savoir séparer de son partenaire n'était toutefois pas tant à son gout.

- Je terminerais, lieutenant, par vous demander de ne plus agir comme ce lundi matin.

- Hetty, je…

- Nous en avons déjà discuté. Je sais que je suis en partie responsable de votre attitude. Je vous demande juste dorénavant de ne plus cacher la moindre blessure à l'agent Hanna que je désigne seul juge de vous laisser concourir. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Comme du cristal.

- Bien. Alors dans ce cas : à vous de jouer. Nous avons pris beaucoup de retard. Aussi allons-nous vous inscrire dès aujourd'hui.

- Les premières étapes de qualifications sont toujours pour ce samedi ? questionna Deeks, l'ironie voulant qu'il ait justement prévu d'y assister.

- C'est ça.

Autant dire qu'il n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup de temps pour s'y préparer.

- Nous nous débrouillerons pour arranger les résultats, pour que tu puisses avoir des notes suffisantes nous permettant d'aller au plus loin dans la compétition. rebondit aussitôt Nell. Mais…

Mais s'il était toujours rassurant de savoir qu'ils avaient un plan B. Il savait pertinemment qu'il devrait tout de même faire illusion ! D'un pour aborder sans crainte les autres compétiteurs. De deux, s'ils ne voulaient pas faire la une des journaux sportifs dans les prochains jours pour favoritisme et que tout un buzz négatif ne l'entoure subitement. Sans quoi, toute cette agitation leur ferait perdre le but même de cette infiltration...

Alors qu'il repartait du MTAC plongé dans ses pensées, à planifier ce qu'il lui faudrait faire d'ici au démarrage de la compétition, Sam le rejoint d'un pas décidé.

- Si nous voulons que tu puisses t'intégrer rapidement aux autres concurrents, tu vas devoir faire un minimum de résultat. Aussi, tu as pour ordre de tout lâcher pour seulement t'entrainer durant les trois prochains jours.

- Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement.

- Je te propose de descendre commencer par faire un peu de cardio, puis je pourrais te rejoindre pour quelques exercices de comb...

- Wow wow wow ! Tu me fais quoi là ?

Soupirant d'agacement à l'idée de devoir passer toute cette opération à se coltiner le dernier venu de l'équipe, Sam prit sur lui pour répondre à Deeks.

- Tu as entendu Hetty ? Je suis ton préparateur sportif sur cette mission. Et cela ne signifiait pas que je porterais ce rôle uniquement devant assistance. Elle s'attend à ce que je m'assure que tu sois au mieux de ta forme pour les premières épreuves de ce week-end.

- Ouais, ben, d'ici à ce que tu comprennes réellement de quoi à besoin un surfeur, je vais me passer de tes conseils. Une compétition comme les X-Games ne se prépare pas dans une salle de sport.

- Et qu'en sais-tu, le grand champion ?

- Sans doute mille fois plus que toi. Alors pour l'instant, je rentre chez moi pour ensuite me rendre à la plage pour commencer à me préparer comme il se doit. À savoir jogging sur le sable, nage, un peu d'apnée et seulement alors, surf d'ici à 18 heures, quand les vents seront de retour du large et que les vagues en vaudront vraiment la peine. Après quoi, je n'en ferais pas des tonnes d'ici à samedi ou ce sera un coup à me blesser inutilement. Je surfe tous les jours de l'année, Sam. Alors, ce n'est pas deux jours qui feront une différence dans mon niveau. Tout au plus, je dois remettre mes muscles en marche après ma perdition dans le désert. De ton coté, je te conseillerais de potasser ce qui doit l'être, si tu veux seulement faire illusion devant « l'assistance » comme tu le dis. En cas de besoin, tu peux toujours demander à Éric où aller pour trouver de quoi lire. Si je suivrais les ordres d'Hetty et ferait état de mes moindres bobos comme le gamin irresponsable qu'elle me croit être, il te faudra faire tes preuves avant que je n'écoute le moindre de tes conseils autour du surf. Sur ce... A demain.

Alors qu'il quittait les lieux sans un regard pour un ex-navy-seal quelque peu estomaqué de sa répartie, ou un Callen amusé d'avoir assisté à cet instant unique. Kensi, elle, courut après lui.

- Deeks !

- Hum ?

- Ça va ?

- Pourquoi cela n'irait pas ?

- La mission. Tu vas avoir beaucoup de pression sur tes épaules et tu n'es peut-être pas totalement remis…

- Je vais bien.

- Sûr ?

- Crois-moi ! Éviter pour ces prochains jours toute la paperasserie pour ne plus faire que du surf… J'ai connu bien pires infiltrations dans ma vie !

- Sûr que vu comme ça.

- J'y vais. On se revoit plus tard… partenaire.

Un signe de main pour tout au revoir de sa part, et c'est songeuse que la jeune femme vit leur agent de liaison reprendre sa voiture.

À suivre.

.

* * *

À peine sortie du désert et notre lieutenant va devoir briller dans l'eau. Hâte d'avoir le temps d'écrire la suite, car pour l'instant, je ne suis malheureusement pas des masses en avance lol ^_^'' Remarquez quand même que j'aie rendu Hetty et Kensi un poil plus sympa sur cette partie… Même si cela ne dure pas forcément jusqu'à la fin (niark niark niark ^-^)

mimi yuy


End file.
